Planes and Bikes and Confessions
by malecyday
Summary: The Shadow World doesn't really have much need for mundane technology, but they fascinate Magnus, especially with so much free time on his world trip with Alexander, what an opportunity! But the young Shadowhunter seems less interested. Malec fluff. One shot. Enjoy!
**This one-shot is set during the time where Alec and Magnus travel together during TMI, this one is specifically Paris. Pure fluff! Hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing it! Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all, my soul included.**

Paris! Magnus had forgotten the excitement that came with travelling, especially since he had never actually taken a plane before. He had always wanted to but why go through hours of standing and waiting and sitting and waiting when he could just whip up a portal and be in any location he chose in less than two minutes.

To Magnus' surprise, Alec had never been on an airplane before either, he had actually never been to another country before besides Idris. The opportunity presented itself and Magnus took it happily, always one for new experiences. When he told Alec his great idea, he begged to just take a portal.

"What's the point? Don't you want to get there sooner so we can spend as much time as possible together on the _ground_?" Magnus laughed at the boy's obvious hysteria and gently stroked his cheek, a gesture that was reflexively met with a lean.

"Part of the fun is the trip there, darling. And you've _never been on a plane before_! Aren't you curious?" Alec huffed and went to go pack.

Magnus found it adorable when the strong Shadowhunter kept a death lock on his arm the whole plane ride, staring out the window with wide blue eyes the colour of the sea below. He found it adorable when the boy tried to sleep on his shoulder but was too tense to even close his eyes. He found it especially adorable when they exited the plane and Alec said "Let's never do that again," with a small smile that made Magnus laugh and grab his hand proudly.

Their hotel was a small and lovely stone building with a view of the Eiffel tower. Alec gasped as he took in the quaint hotel room. The white wooden themed room had a certain Parisian feel to it that gave Magnus déjà vu from when he lived in the city. The suite came with a small kitchen and an upstairs sitting room, the bedroom being the main room.

Alec opened the glass doors that led to the balcony and gasped, drinking in the spectacular view. On the white marble balcony was a small table with two chairs and an array of beautifully coloured flowers. Magnus walked up behind him and draped his arms around the boy's waist, sighing.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked. The boy turned in his arms so that their faces were inches apart.

"I was thinking…" he walked forward till Magnus' knees hit the bed and starting kissing him heatedly, hands in hair and tongues clashing. After a few minutes Magnus cut the kiss off, grinning.

"I was thinking bikes!" Alec stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious. Since Magnus said nothing more he decided to ask.

"Seriously? Why can't we just stay here for a bit? I feel a bit jet lagged. Isn't it five in the morning in New York?"

"Aww but aren't you excited to be here? I'm feeling jittery! Like I could run a marathon"

"I guess…but maybe we could spend that energy on…something else." He slowly began trailing his hand down Magnus' body.

"As much as I'd love to, I've got to ask: why the dislike towards bikes?" Alec flopped down beside the warlock. He was fully aware that the subject would not be dropped, Magnus was a stubborn man.

"I don't know how to ride alright?" he crawled up the bed and buried his face in the pillows. "Shadowhunters are taught to fight, not ride bikes. Plus, my parents are more politics and order than fun and games" Magnus gave a small smile and sat next to his boyfriend, stroking his hair.

"Darling it's alright, I'll just have to teach you."

His head popped up. "Wh-what no! Where would we go? Everyone knows how to ride a bike!" He knew he sounded like a child, but Alec was never one for public humiliation, and all reason had left his mind from this single confession.

"I promise it'll be fine. We can start tomorrow!" and then he pounced, trapping the Shadowhunter beneath him, hungry lips locked.

They stood in the middle of a straight path, trees on either side in the afternoon light, a bike standing between them. Alec stood nervously, looking around at all the people that couldn't see them and he wondered what he was so afraid of. He generally picked things up rather quickly, and the balance rune drawn on his arm would probably help, but the small incessant fear wouldn't go away. _You've faced demons and you're afraid of a two wheeled inanimate object?_

He felt Magnus' hand on his shoulder and turned his head, their eyes locked and Alec felt the fear go away. This amazing man loves me. We are in Paris. He's trying to teach me to ride a bicycle. He smiled. _I can do this._

He voiced his new found confidence. "Lets do this." Magnus smiled widely and told Alec to get onto the bike.

"I promise I won't do that thing where you start riding and think I'm holding on but you're actually riding without me. I promise I'll hold on till you tell me not to." Alec looked at him with a mix of confusion and appreciation. Sometimes the warlock forgot the lack of exposure the boy had to movies in the mundane world.

He did get onto the bike though, and Magnus stood next to him, hand over his on the left handlebar. Alec stopped before putting his feet on the pedals, looking at Magnus with eyes full of trust, and kissed Magnus with all the love he had. A kiss that showed more appreciation and affection than any words could ever describe. It gave Alec a sort of gush of energy, one that made him push off the ground forcefully. Magnus' hand slipped from under his but he felt as though he was till with him, as though he were on the bike with him, as if he was the one controlling his legs on the pedals, the one pushing him forward.

All Alec could hear as he flew forward on the bike was Magnus whooping behind him with the feeling that he would also be jumping around like a maniac. He smiled and felt as though he were flying, he felt so liberated. Suddenly he was filled with so much love for the centuries old warlock behind him that it made him physically hurt. His chest felt as though it had been punched with love and he stopped the bike, getting off and turning around.

Magnus skipped joyfully over to him and jumped into his arms, covering his face with kisses. Alec smiled widely.

"I knew you could do it! Now we can ride to the Eiffel Tower from our hotel and we have no need to keep calling taxis! Everything is so close around here we could just go everywhere on them! Oh I want mine to be…" Magnus stopped as he realized the boy staring at him. "What?"

Alec captured Magnus' lips with his passionately. For the first time he wished they weren't glamoured so he could show everyone in the world how lucky he was to have the privilege to be with the man with the wonderful cat eyes. _I'm never letting go._

They drew back but kept their foreheads together, staring into each others eyes. "I love you Magnus." Said Alec with a small smile, his cheeks tinted the pink of the sky in the midst of the afternoon's setting sun.

"I love you too Alexander."

 **Oh, I've got to say I felt all warm and fuzzy after writing this. I hope you guys liked it, if so show the love and tell me what you thought with reviews! They make me feel accomplished! Gosh golly I love writing this poop. Anyway, have a lovely, Malec filled day! Byee**


End file.
